More Than Nothing
by RomanceLoveStories4ever
Summary: Two strange sisters, shrouded in mystery join the 13th Court Guard Squads. Not much is known about the sisters except for a few strange facts. Enter, Hana and Yuki Saki, two girls with terrible pasts. Each joining their own Division, each with their own stories-ish. Hitsugaya/OC Kenpachi/OC, and maybe more.. Humor, romance and other stuff. NOT A YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there guys, welcome to my new story? :) I don't really know what's gonna become of this.. but whatever, gonna have some fun with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 1 - Something**

**-:-Yuki-:-**

Isn't this world just a little too cruel? Why do good people always suffer? Why do bad people seem to always be the happiest? Why do good people always die? Why do bad people always live the longest? Why does happiness always have to be stripped away? Why? The sky seems to be mocking me right now. I am in this pathetic mood, yet the sun is shining brightly and the ocean blue sky sits above me. How cruel. Very cruel.

I don't believe in a God. I don't believe in happiness. All I believe in is darkness. Total, utter, complete darkness. Nothing more than that. I am not a dark person, my outlook on life is not bad, I am happy to be alive, but, I also hate being alive. If that makes any sense. Nothing in the world seems to make me happy, nothing out there seems to give me a reason to live... yet, death has never been an option for me. Something keeps me going. I just don't... know what.

_"Yuki."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You shouldn't be thinking such thoughts, it isn't healthy."_

_"Yeah yeah, stop pestering me."_

_"Only looking out for you, My Lady."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"_

_"I will never stop, My Lady."_

* * *

"Yuki Saki!" Captain Yamamoto called.

"Here I am sir!" I answered. I always hated standing in the Captain's office. It was nerve wracking, plus all the Captains were here.

"As of today, you're officially assigned to Squad 10 of the Thirteenth Court Guard Squads."

I didn't really care which Squad I was assigned to. I only had one goal. One goal only, but it seems as if, someone else doesn't agree with me. I heard a door swing open very loudly and footsteps approaching me very quickly.

"Yuki!" the person hugged me tightly. I knew this spiritual pressure anywhere. It was one I've been around for as long as I could remember.

"Fourth seat Hana Saki! What are you doing here?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"To file a complaint!" Hana said as she released me.

"A complaint for what?!" he asked.

"You CAN NOT, I REPEAT, CAN NOT, assign Yuki Saki to Squad 10!" Hana yelled.

"AND WHY NOT?" the man asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER DAMNIT, I have to watch over her," Hana said, her voice slowly drifting off.

For as long as I could remember, my sister Hana, always watched over me. Ever since that one incident, she has felt the need to always watch over me like a little child. It gets annoying sometimes, but I know my sister blames herself sometimes for what has happened. I tell her it is not her fault, but she thinks it is. Every time she looks at me, I can feel her regret radiating off of her and it kills me all the time.

"Watch over her? She is not a child anymore, she just graduated from the academy, with top marks! And she is a prodigy! Her skills are amazing. She doesn't need her sister to watch over her!" a man, who I recognized as the Lieutenant of Squad One said.

Prodigy... such a useless word to me. Skills.. what skills.. I shook my head in silence.

"Prodigy my ass, I don't even understand why you guys let her into the academy! I let you guys take her in, on the condition that she'd be assigned to the same squad I am in! It was a deal. Besides she's-"

Was my sister really going to say what I think she was going to say? She can't. She'd ruin everything. She promise she wouldn't tell. No. I can't let her.

"Sister!" I screamed.

Hana stopped her words. I felt the wind blow as she turned around and looked at me.

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't tell! I am completely fine with joining the 10th division. It doesn't matter to me! I don't need you following me around, always watching over me! I'm fine. I'm not a little girl anymore," I said with one breath.

"But Yuki-"

"But nothing! I graduated with top marks. I don't need you to watch over me. I am grateful for you Sister, but I promise I'll be okay. Besides you're in Squad 11, a girl _like _me would never fit in," I continued as I wrapped my arms around Hana.

"Damn straight, we don't need another women in our squad, especially a weak looking women like her," I heard someone who I recognized as Captain Zaraki of Squad 11.

_"Weak looking women like her.." _Those words echoed inside my head. I suddenly felt upset. To be judged by my appearance... I hate the world.

I heard my sister sigh as she wrapped her arms around me to, then she let go and turned around. I heard her footsteps distancing from me, but I didn't know in which direction. Suddenly,"OUCH, BITCH," Captain Zaraki yelled.

"Captain, learn to shut your mouth, do not degrade my sister, or I'll kill you myself," I heard my sister threaten. A gasp escaped my mouth. Suddenly, I felt wind blow pass me, as if a bunch of people just flash stepped by me towards my sister. This spiritual pressure, I recognized as the Stealth Force.

"Are you.. threatening a Captain?" a women's voice. I think it is Captain Soi Fon. I heard a bunch of swords being drawn.

Out of complete worry for my sister, I flash stepped pass the Stealth Force and squished in between them and my sister.

"Sis, I don't think it is very smart to threaten a Captain in a room full of Captains. Captain Soi Fon, please tell your men to back off," I pleaded.

"Why should I take orders from a brat," Soi Fon replied.

"Everyone back off, the women was just joking." That was Captain Zaraki. Immediately, everyone backed off and I felt the air around my sister and I get lighter.

My sister sighed,"You win this round, Little Sister." The room now in silence.

_"My Lady, will you be alright in this division?" _I was shocked when I heard the voice.. but then I realized why I had been able to hear it. It's not something new.

_"Yeah, I will, as long as I don't get attached to anyone or anything..."_

_"You will always have me My Lady, I promise you that."_

_"Thank you so much."_

"Yuki," the Head Captain called.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, not knowing why.

"Before I send you off, may I ask where your zanpakuto is?"

Crap. Uhm, uhm, excuses, excuses.

"Uhm I slept in and forgot about this appointment, so when I woke up, I hurried out without grabbing it," I answered.

"Alright, you may head to the 10th Division now," he ordered. Right at that moment, I tensed up. What.. How was I..

"Oh I'll show you the way Little Sis," my sister grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

Oh man, that was so close,"Thank you.. Hana."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, I trust you will make good use of that women?" The Head Captain asked.

The young Captain, with his cold eyes, simply nodded. It was going to be quite interesting.

"That girl.. Yuki Saki.. there is something quite peculiar about her," Captain Ukitake spoke up.

Everyone in the room looked at the Captain.

"What do you mean?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

Captain Ukitake pondered, "I may be wrong... but... Yuki Saki... I think she is blind."

**That's all for now, bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour everyone!

**Life is no Fairytale - **Thank you for the review. I hope you end up liking it in the end, but who knows. :')

**BlackUndertaker - **Thank you for the review, and I believe you're partly right. Haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 2 - Attacked  
**

**-:-Yuki-:-**

"Sis, you do know you're much too reckless sometimes.."

"Hm? What do you mean Little Sister?"

"You know what I mean, what you did inside the Head Captain's Office. Threatening a Captain..." I sighed.

"Pft, like I care what that man thinks of me," I heard a smile in her voice. My sister says that, but the tone of her voice.. makes one think that there is something hidden deep beneath those words... almost as if she actually does care what he thinks of her. Hm, how strange.

"Besides," my sister continued, "What the hell were you thinking forgetting your zanpakuto like that? You know you're basically useless without it," she stopped abruptly.

_"Useless.." _Did she really just say that? But... I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, I couldn't contain them, out of everyone, I never would've thought I would hear it from her. Perhaps it is true, maybe I am useless...

"Wait, Yuki, I didn't mean-" she started

"No, shut up, you're right, I am useless, without my zanpakuto, it was stupid of me to forget it. In fact, I am going to go grab it now, leave me alone, Sis," I replied while following my swords spiritual pressure. I didn't want to be in my Sisters presence. I might be acting petty right now, but those words stung. For a long time now, my Sister is the only person I show true emotions around... everyone else... it's either because I have to or they piss me off.

I don't know how long I was walking for until I realized I walked way past my destination. I sighed. Time to turn around.

"Hey, sweetheart," I stopped in my tracks. Three spiritual pressures. None that I recognized and they were weak. They all approached me, and one of them put their hand on my shoulder.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone?" one of the men said with his mouth right up in my face. Alcohol. Ugh, clearly these men were drunk.

I didn't reply, I just stood there. My sister's voice echoing in my head,_"Useless.." _

"Silent treatment eh? Makes you so much cuter," a different man said. Suddenly, I was picked up by the front of my robe and slammed against the wall, the air being knocked out of me.

"And you're not going to scream in response? How boring, I like women who scream," the third man said before I heard a sword being unsheathed. These men are ridiculous as hell. What the- suddenly, the man dropped me and there was a stabbing pain in my stomach. I bit my tongue, I wouldn't give these men what they wanted. No one understands how much I wanted to scream.

_"My Lady! Do something, you need to fight back, he's going in for another strike!"_

My ears peaked and I heard the sword coming for me again, I rolled over and hit the wall, trying my hardest not to scream.

"You'd make it much easier if you just screamed already, I know you're hurting," one of the men said. These men are completely insane. I grabbed at my wound. _"Useless.." _Maybe I should just let him kill me.

_"My Lady, don't be a little fool! If you were to die, what would happen to your goals? Why did you continue to suffer? It's all for one reason. Pick yourself up and run, find me. I am near."_

As the three men were approaching me again, I kicked my foot out and tripped one of the men, he fell back onto the other two. I gritted my teeth as I stood up and grabbed my wounds with both arms. I staggered and started to run.

"Bitch, get back here," one of the men yelled. I tried my best to sense my zanpakuto. I calculated in my head, 200 meters north.. then 50 meters east. Not too far. I ran, as fast as an injured person can run. I felt the spiritual pressure of the three men following me. Who's faster? Three drunk men or me? I guess we'll see.

My wound was starting to bleed more, I heard the blood dripping onto the floor as I ran. Damnit.

"Stop running, I'll kill you!" After hearing that, I turned east. 50 meters east. I could feel no spiritual pressure surrounding me besides these three idiots. Everyone must be going to their newly assigned divisions.

Once I reached the building, I blindly ran to my room, knowing this place like the back of my head. I bursted into my room and found my zanpakuto lying on the table. I grabbed it and put it into it's usual place on the right side of my robe.

_"My Lady."_

_"Do it now."_

I turned around and looked at the men. Finally being able to take in their appearance. No offense, but they were... tragic looking.

"You have no where to run now.. bitch," growled one of the men. I have two options right now. Try to break through the three like Red Rover, or jump the window. With my wounds, doing either seemed like a stupid move, but I picked the latter. Window jumping, here I come. I smiled at the three men and put all force into my right shoulder, as I smashed against the window and went flying. Holding my stomach and hitting the ground, roll, roll, roll, then I hit a complete stop. The pain. I think I'm going to pass out.

I looked up and saw the three men coming again.

_"You must attack them, or else they'll kill you."_

_"I refuse to attack people who I do not need to attack, you know that."_

_"Do not need to attack? My Lady, they'll kill you! You know what, I'll do it myself."_

_"What, no stop!" _

I felt my spiritual pressure rise as my zanpakuto forced it to leak. I looked towards the three men, and they were frozen in place, then they dropped to the ground, they looked like they were suffocating.

_"You need to stop, they're gonna die!" _

No answer. I grabbed my sword and threw it away from me. A soul reaper who throws away their zanpakuto is stupid, guess I am stupid then. In control of my spirit energy again, I lowered it to normal levels. I was gasping at this time. Ready to pass out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" And this time, it wasn't those three drunk idiots.

* * *

**-:-Hana-:-**

After saying what I had said to my sister, I headed back to my division, feeling like an idiot for saying something like that, but I was torn out of my thoughts when I heard,"HANA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE. NOW." Captain Zaraki. Such an irritating man.

"Uh oh, Hana is in trouble now," I turned and saw Yumichika and Ikkaku. I instantly tore off my sandals and threw one at each of them. They both connected. Pft. I continued bare footed into the Captain's Office. I walked in without knocking and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms.

"Would you like to explain to me what today was all about? Kicking my crotch during the meeting? Have you no respect?" He growled.

I laughed a little,"For you? Of course not, sir, you insulted my Little Sister."

He stood up and walked towards me, looking down at me. Why is he so tall. His hands smashed against the wall, now locking me in between him and the wall. After being around him for a long time, this move does not faze me. I continued to smile at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You-" he was cut off when I felt my sister's spiritual pressure rise. My hand instantly shot out and smacked the Captain's face, causing him to fall backwards.

"Another time, Captain, I've got business," I said in a hurry and left.

**I'm sorry for this chapter, too much OC and not many original Bleach Characters. I really had to get this in as build up. I promise more originals in the next chapter. And just out of curiosity, can anyone guess what is the ability(s) of Yuki's zanpakuto based on what was said? Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ola amigos. Two chapters because: 1. I'm bored. 2. I might be busy tomorrow.

**Life is no Fairytale - **Thanks for the tip! I had thought about that in the beginning and didn't think it was that confusing, but I see that it is, oops. Clear distinction now made. (:

**BlackUndertaker - **LOL, ding ding ding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 3 - Sorrow  
**

**-:-Yuki-:-**

It was dark. Everything was black, except for the illumination of the moon. This place... is my inner world. A place that contained nothing, only darkness and a moon. I don't know ever since when, but this was my world. The deepest parts of me. And in my world was a man, who dressed in a long black trench coat with black dress shoes. He had chains that wrapped around his right arm. He had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He had pitch black eyes, and if it weren't for the moonlight, I wouldn't even be able to see his eyes. He looked like an average man, but I knew better, he was stronger than he looked, and to top it off he was very attractive.

I heard a laugh.

_"It's great knowing you think I am attractive, My Lady." _He, whose name I shall not speak of yet, stood directly in front of me, either I'm short or he's just tall. I think I'm just short.

I glared at him for a long time, and he just smiled at me.

_"Why did you do that? Releasing my spiritual pressure like that, you could've killed them," I growled._

_"My only care in this world is for you, My Lady, I do not care for anyone else. I would kill thousands to ensure your safety."_

_"I never asked you to care for me, besides, you know better than anyone else how much it will affect me if they had died under my pressure."_

_"Have you forgotten My Lady? Your one true goal? To-"_

_"Shut up, I know what my goal is, I don't need you telling me."_

This only caused him to smile more.

_"Oh, but you do need me, for I illuminate your world."_

* * *

My eyes snapped opened. I was in someone's arms right now, but who was it?_  
_

"My dear, has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful lilac coloured eyes?" this kind voice, Captain... what's his name again?

"W-who are you?" I croaked.

"You don't know me? Shame. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad Eight," he said with pride. Oh right, that's his name.

"What's happening right now?"

"Those three are knocked out.. hmm... from this situation.. lemme guess.. they attacked you and you... hmm, what did you do?" I heard a sense of confusion in his voice.

Before I could answer, a sharp pain shot through my wound,"Captain, hurts... pain..," I gasped.

"Oh right, forgive me, Nanao, take care of these three fools."

"Yes sir," I heard a female voice.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to take you to the fourth division now, hold on tight," he said. I passed out after feeling the first flash step.

**-:-Toshiro-:-**

Now where is my Lieutenant? Probably getting drunk off somewhere? I swear I'm going to use Hyorinmaru and freeze her ass to the chair one day. That way she'd have to stay put. Great idea. I smirked. I wonder what the slight increase of spiritual pressure was awhile ago. It certainly felt strange, abnormal almost. Oh well, gotta continue with this paper work. I growled.

"CAAAPPPPPTAAAAIIIINNNNNNNN!" called a cheery voice. Definitely too cheery for 9 am in the morning.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad Ten entered. I wonder why I got her. Why couldn't I got someone quieter like Nanao or something.

"Why aren't you smiling Captain?" she asked, all up in my face.

"Why aren't you doing your paper work?" I shot back.

"I- I- I, well you see, I-" her right hand clenched into a fist and hit her left palm,"I was in the Squad Four barracks."

I raised an eyebrow,"For?"

"You know that new recruit? What's her name... Yuki Saki?"

I nodded.

"She was admitted in there awhile ago, Captain Kyoraku was taking her there when I ran into him," she explained.

Injured already? What a nuisance.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked, not really caring but I had to pretend like I did.

"Nope no clue, but hey Captain, do I hear a sense of caring in your voice," Rangiku grinned at me.

I scoffed.

"Come on Captain, she is an attractive one. She is truly beautiful, shes even as beautiful as me.. with that long black hair.. oh and she's short like you, perfect height."

I shut my eyes and a vein was growing on my head. Calm down Toshiro, calm down. When I opened my eyes, the office was covered in ice and Rangiku was.. well.. a Rangiku ice statue. I guess... overkill?

I got up and walked out of the office, she'll melt in time. I smiled.

"CAAPPPPTAAIIINNNN HITSUGAYA!" another loud voice. What's with all these loud people this morning. I groaned.

"WHAT?!"

An average height girl, with shoulder length black hair, and blue eyes appeared in front of me.

"Where's my sister?" she asked while shoving me into a wall. Oh this girl, Kenpachi's subordinate, a crazy one, clearly. I looked to the side and groaned.

"Let go of me," I ordered before sending ice shards at her face. She flipped backwards and dodged them all with ease.

"No need to get violent Captain, I only want to know where my sister is," she said kindly.

I glanced at her with a strange thought in mind. One moment she's violent as hell, the next she's kind as hell. She had worry in her eyes, the worry that I usually had for Momo. I wondered why she didn't just track her sister's spiritual pressure but then again... eh, whatever.

"Squad Four barracks," I answered, disappearing as fast as possible, leaving her.

**-:-Hana-:-**

"YO PEOPLE, WHERE IS MY SISTER?" I screamed while storming into the Squad Four barracks. Everyone turned to look at me. I remember feeling my sister's spiritual pressure spike and then it just died down. Totally vanished. It was weird. I couldn't even track her anymore. How she ended up in here is beyond me. I hope she is okay.

"Hana?" I turned around. It was Captain Unohana.

"Oh, hi there Captain, have you seen my sister?" I asked.

"She's recovering in the room down the hall to your right," she answered.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly, you should ask her when she wakes up, she'll be okay, do not worry," she smiled.

I smiled back before I continued down the hallway towards my sisters recovering room. When I walked in, I saw Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake sitting there. I had to stop myself from crying when I saw my sister. It's like deja vu. It's not the first time I've seen my sister like this. She is such a fool. Why is she always getting herself injured.

"Hana Saki?" asked Captain Ukitake.

I nodded at the kind looking Captain.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you guys here?" I asked.

"I found her on the ground with a stab wound in the stomach and three other guys knocked out near the academy rooms," Captain Kyoraku spoke up.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked.

He shook his head. I walked over and placed my hand on my little sister's cheek. Suddenly, the tears started streaming down my cheeks, I wiped them quickly.

"Do not worry, she'll be okay, she's healing quickly," they said to me. I shook my head. That wasn't the point. The point was, once again, I _wasn't _there.

"Hana, it is totally your option if you want to tell us or not... but your sister... I realized something strange about her-" Captain Ukitake began.

I looked at him and smiled,"I'll be leaving now, please watch over her," I left the room and headed back to my barracks ignoring whatever Captain Ukitake was going to say.

As I approached my squad barracks, a loud shout was heard. "HANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Captain Zaraki. I groaned, I ignored him and continued walking to the garden behind the Squad Eleven barracks. The tears coming again. I sat down and leaned against one of the trees and looked up. I don't know why, the tears wouldn't stop. I felt two pair of eyes watching me from a distance, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Those idiots. I wish they'd stop staring. I wiped my tears and bit my tongue to stop from just screaming out loud.

I am too weak, I can't even protect my little sister from getting hurt. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. I don't even deserve to be in Squad Eleven. It was a complete fluke, how did I even end up in this squad. I let out a small laugh.

_"Hana." _my zanpakuto. I felt a sense of worry from it.

_"Not now."_

I shut my eyes and just leaned my head against the tree. Suddenly, I felt a hand smack my head hard. As if on reflex, my hands reached up to my head.

"Hani, Hani," Yachiru sang. Ugh, that name.

"No crying allowed," Yachiru gave me a bright smile,"Hani is too pretty to cry, stop it now." I don't know if it's a habit, but whenever people tell me not to cry, I just cry more, I pulled Yachiru into my arms and hugged her tightly, wiping away the last of my tears. After a few minutes, I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Love you Hani," she smiled at me. She is too cute.

"Well, bye now Hani, I'm going to go play and make fun of Ikkaku's bald head!" She jumped up and ran away.

"HEEYY! I HEARD THAT! AH- OUCH, LEAVE MY HEAD ALONE!" I heard Ikkaku scream.

After Ikkaku's loud scream, someone else came and sat down beside me.

"Hey." I turned my head, Captain Zaraki.

"Hi."

"Crying isn't allowed in my squad, crying is for weaklings, so if I ever see you cry again, I'll smack you," he growled.

I scoffed,"Excuse me? Crying is for weaklings? WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A WEAKLING THEN, CAPTAIN." I stood up and kicked him in the crotch again. No kids for him. Hmph.

"Bitch, I want kids you know!" he yelled.

"WELL, SUCKS FOR YOU!" I yelled back, as I back sat down and pouted. Silence.

"Hey."

"Hi."

The Captain scratched his head and looked up,"I-I'm here, if you ever need someone to talk to." I stared at him, shocked. I smacked him, to make sure he was real.

"Are you okay Captain? Not sick? Did I kick you too hard?" I asked.

"THAT SMACK HURT YOU KNOW! Can't I be nice without you questioning me?" he snarled. That only made me laugh out loud. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Kenny." Mentally smiling when I said Kenny. "I appreciate it."

**Well, that was fun. Bye guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 4 - The Meet**

**-:-Kenpachi-:-**

"KEENNNYYYY!" Yachiru hopped on my shoulder.

"Hey Captain," Ikkaku and Yumichika entered my room.

"What do you two idiots wants?" I snarled.

"Sir, I believe beautiful things should be with beautiful things, therefore, I want to know why you were with Hana today, you're not beautiful," Yumichika pointed out.

I stood up and picked Yumichika up by the front of the robe,"Is that so?" I grinned evilly,"Well, when I'm done with you, I'll be more beautiful than you."

Yumichika's face looked horrify as he stuttered,"W-wait, I was j-j-ust k-kidding," my fist went closer to his face,"Captain, please, not the face, PLEASEEEEE," he squealed as my fist went to his face a couple of times then I threw him out the window.

"CAPTAIN!" his scream died out. I looked at the window, damnit. It's broken. Yachiru was giggling.

"What an idiot," Ikkaku muttered. I gave him a cold glare. He then cleared his throat.

"Captain, on a serious note... why were you sitting with Hana today?" Ikkaku asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" I raised a brow.

"No, sir, but if I may say, Yumichika did have a point," Ikkaku stated. Is this bastard saying that I am not beautiful? Not that it really matters to me, but he's pissing me off.

"A point you say..." I inched closer to him, raising my fist.

"Captain.. wait, what are you doing," Ikkaku inched away from me, hitting the corner behind him.

"You're annoying," I growled. I left his face alone and just threw him out the other window. We don't need two people like Yumichika in this division.

"BUT CAPTAIN, I DIDN'T INSULT YOU," he yelled back as he went flying.

Damnit, there goes another window. Yachiru giggled some more.

What piss offs.

**-:-Yuki-:-**

_"It's time to wake up now, My Lady."  
_

My eyes instantly fluttered open, I looked directly up, trying to take in my surroundings but my zanpakuto wasn't near me. How bothersome. There were two other spiritual pressures in this room with me. I think... Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. What were these two doing in here?

"How are you feeling?" I think this voice belonged to Captain Ukitake. My senses are not working with me right now. Sigh.

"Fine," I answered. I actually do feel fine. I just want to get out of here, where ever this is.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You don't know?" asked Captain Kyoraku.

Was I suppose to know? Hold up, I am suppose to know.

"Squad Four barracks," answered Captain Ukitake.

I nodded as I sat up, no pain shot through my body. That's a good sign. I think I should get out of here. I tried sensing my zanpakuto but it wasn't in this room. I cursed myself for throwing it away at that moment.

"I think you should rest some-" one of them started.

"No, I'm fine. Do you two happen to know where my zanpakuto is?" I asked.

"My Lieutenant is holding onto it, I forgot to pick it up when I took you here," Captain Kyoraku answered.

Crap. I have three options. Attempt to find my zanpakuto in my state or lie back down, say I feel tired and wait for Hana or ask one of them to grab it for me. The latter option sounds easiest.

"Captain Kyoraku, do you mind getting my zanpakuto for me?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, but first, you sit down, we need to have a chat," Captain Kyoraku pushed me down onto the bed.

"Chat but I-" I felt a finger placed on my lips.

"Since when have you..." Captain Kyoraku started.

"Been blind?" Captain Ukitake finished.

It seemed as if all of time had frozen right then and there. Had I heard what I thought I just heard? Did they both know? But how could that be possible? Should I lie? No, that wouldn't work because they clearly have something they're basing this idea on. Why did I ever hide my blindness from people? Was I really afraid of being judged? No, that wasn't it. I've never cursed at this blindness. In fact, some good things came out of it. Maybe I should just tell them? They seem trustworthy enough, though I haven't even known them both for even a day.

_"My Lady, you should tell them."_

_"Is that you? My senses are completely dead right now, I can't even feel you."_

_"Yes it is me, My Lady. I think you should tell both of them. It might benefit you in the future."_

Taking all of that into consideration, I let out a sigh.

"When I was five years old, an incident happened, and I lost my sight then," I hugged myself trying not to remember the details.

"How'd you get into the academy then? How'd you have the abilities to graduate while being blind?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"My zanpakuto."

* * *

After a long chat with those two Captains, they finally let me go. And during the talk, Lieutenant Ise visited and gave me my zanpakuto. Instantly, all colours flowed back into my eyes. It bothers me that I have to depend on my zanpakuto for sight and other things, but I guess that's okay. Apparently during the time I was in the infirmary, my things from the academy have been transferred to my room at the barracks.

I headed towards Squad 10 for the first time ever. I guess I should go greet the Captain. What's his name again? I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard.

"Yuki Saki." I bowed as I walked in and took in my surroundings.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya," he crossed his arms and looked at me. We stared at each other for awhile.

"Well... just popping in to introduce myself," I said as I turned to walk out.

"How is the injury?" he asked. I turned around to look at him. His gaze was hard and cold.

"Fine," I replied.

"Good, because tomorrow you have a test to see what position you will have in the squad."

What. You've go to be kidding me.

I sighed,"Yes sir."

"CAPTAIN!" someone shrieked. I cringed.

"Rangiku, please, lower your voice," the Captain shook his head. A beautiful women with long strawberry orangey hair walked in.

"Oh, who is this?" she asked, examining me from all angles.

"Yuki Saki," I replied with a small smile.

"Oh, hi Yuki, I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, welcome to Squad 10, we're gonna be great friends," she smiled at me.

* * *

That women... after being around her for five minutes, you can't help but not be a happier person, how wonderful. After escaping from that room I headed to my room and saw all my things piled nicely on the bed. On top of the pile was my violin. The violin was probably my favourite thing in the world. I place my zanpakuto a few meters away from me, all the colours disappeared leaving only darkness. I picked up the violin and started playing, whether I sounded good or not, did not matter. As I drifted off into another world.

**bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 5 - Drunk and Truth**

**-:-Yuki-:-**

I stared at the battle currently going on. Today was the position placing test for all new recruits. So basically, for this test in particular, each new recruit had to 'battle' twice, once against Captain Hitsugaya and once against Lieutenant Matsumoto. Depending on how well we do against them, they give us a seat.

To be honest, I don't really care for this test, a seat is just a number and what seat I get doesn't matter to me. I'd rather people underestimate me than anything else.

_"You should at least try."_

_"We'll see."_

Currently, one of my friends from the academy, named Niko was fighting against Captain Hitsugaya. From what I remember, Niko is super skilled in zanjutsu, he is an amazing strategist and can find a way out of practically anything. Only problem is, he's slower than the average fighter. What he lacks in speed, he makes up for in skill.

"Hey little sis, sorry I'm late, scoot over," Hana appeared beside me and pushed me over to sit down. I looked at her for a few seconds.

"Is this test... hard?" I asked.

Before she could answer me, I heard my name being called and Niko taking his seat. I sighed.

I got up and walked to the 'field' which was actually just the front yard of Squad 10. The Lieutenant stood there patiently as I made it to the center.

"HI YUKI!" she called out to me.

"Hello Rangiku," I answered.

"Do your best, okay?" she winked at me,"Oh, right. Before I start, do you have your shikai yet?"

"No."

_"My Lady!"_

I ignored my zanpakuto. Rangiku nodded her head and came at me. I unsheathed my zanpakuto and blocked her first attack. She pushed her blade against me and she smirked. I kicked out my right leg and she jumped over it with ease and flipped backwards. I stood there for a moment and she cocked her head with a confused look. She came at me again, this time she jumped before she reached me and flipped behind me. She swung out her sword, I turned and blocked her blade with mine.

The moment they made contact, she flash stepped. My eyes went wide. I felt her suddenly appear behind me again but I would never dodge it fast enough. I turned my body slightly, letting the blade make contact with my arm instead of any other area. I jumped backwards and the blood started dripping from my left arm.

I stood about 5 meters away from her when I heard her mutter,"Growl, Haineiko." This came as a shock to me, as she never released her shikai against any other of the recruits before me. Her sword turned into ash. I heard that whatever that ash comes into contact with, is cut. Rangiku waved her hand towards me, and instantly the ash came flying towards me. I flash stepped out of the way and attempted to go for Rangiku head on, but suddenly the ash appeared right in front of her and went directly for me. I jumped upwards and it gave chase. There was no way I could block that hit.

"Rangiku, stop." Instantly, the ash returned to Rangiku and turned back into her blade. I landed on my feet and turned my head to look at Captain Hitsugaya. Had he ordered her to use her shikai against me?

Rangiku smiled and walked right passed me but that didn't stop me from hearing,"Sorry."

I stood there as I knew Captain Hitsugaya was making his way towards the center of the field.

"Captain," I said.

"I want you on offense. Attack me," he ordered with his arms crossed.

I shook my head. I wouldn't go on offense. I won't attack unless I am attacked first.

"No? Are you disobeying a direct order?" he asked coldly.

I nodded. In a blink of an eye, he was right in front of me, blade at my throat. I stared at him directly. The look in his eye, the cold look of emptiness reminded me so much of... without a second thought, I went into shock. I didn't move. I dropped my zanpakuto and my sight turned into nothing. I just stood there.

_"My Lady, move! It's not him! They're not the same." _Not the same... as if my body moved on it's own, I jumped backwards, I gasped, feeling like I just escaped drowning.

The Captain still stood where I was a few seconds ago. After about 5 seconds, he came at me again, this time, I had nothing to block with so I ran, relying solely on my ears. I tried to get behind him to reach my zanpakuto, but since he was a Captain, he got in front of me again. He swung his blade and I focused my spiritual pressure into my hands. Seeing this as my only way out, I grabbed his blade, stopping it. My hands started bleeding.

Dead silence.

It felt as if time had stopped for a few seconds. With his blade caught in my hand, I used my left leg and kicked him, tripping him. Something told me this move only worked because my reckless move caught him off guard. If he had been using his full strength, that blade would've sliced me no problem. I jumped over him and grabbed my zanpakuto. Colour instantly returning. I looked down at my hands and noticed how bloody they were.

"That was clever," he smirked at me while he got up,"And definitely reckless."

I stared at him.

"We're done here," he said with no emotion as he sheathed his sword and walked away.

Out of pure exhaustion, I sank to the ground and just let out a sigh.

"YUKIIIII!" I was suddenly pulled into a hug. I thought it was my sister but instead it was Rangiku.

"YOU TRIPPED THE CAPTAIN, GOOD JOB!" she applauded me. Suddenly, a rock hit her head and she cried out in pain. I instantly laughed out loud. This laugh that I let slip out, is a laugh that I hadn't heard myself laugh in a very long time.

"Yuki, the Captain threw a rock at me," she cried as she rubbed her cheek against mine.

"Yeah, I know, now please get off of me Lieutenant," I pleaded.

She let go of me and patted my head,"Good job, kiddo."

"Good job little sis," Hana stood beside me and offered me her hand. Beside her, three other men stood there. I took her hand and she pulled me up.

"Good job out there, I'm Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six," he shook my hand.

"Not really strong, but at least you're beautiful, I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa, from Squad 11" the guy with peacock eyebrows said to me.

"Quick thinking Squirt, I think I like you better than your sister. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, nice to meet you, also from Squad 11" he patted me on the head. Before I could thank all of them, I saw a sandal went flying at Ikkaku's bald head.

"Rot in hell," my sister growled at him.

"You first, you crazy witch," Ikkaku growled back.

"Guys, guys, how about we go get drunk in celebration of Yuki tripping the Captain," Rangiku appeared out of no where and threw her arms around Hana and Ikkaku.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Hitsugaya is paying for it all so knock yourselves out!" Rangiku screamed out loud and everyone cheered. I turned to look at the Captain and I saw him freeze in his spot.

"RANGIKKUUUUUU!" he yelled.

"Time to go guys," Rangiku laughed as she pulled us all along with her.

"These are your friends Hana?" I looked at her.

"Yup, and they're your friends too, little sister," she smiled at me.

* * *

"Aren't my boobs just lovely?" a drunk Rangiku asked out loud. It was getting pretty late now. Mostly everyone was drunk and out of their minds except for Captain Hitsugaya and I. Truth be told, I found entertainment in seeing these guys drunk, even my sister. Actually my sister wasn't quite drunk, I realized, maybe just tipsy. The Captain on the other hand... well he didn't look so happy to be here. So why was he?

"Hey Ikkaku, did your head get shinier?" Rangiku asked while falling over.

"I think so," he replied grinning wildly.

"Heey guys, wanna play truth or dare?" Hana asked. Drunk truth or dare. She's joking right? She walked over to me and fell on top of me,"You too Yuki!" She grinned.

I sighed,"NO WAY."

"You too Captain!" Rangiku pulled her Captain towards the group. Against our own wills, the group of drunk idiots pulled us into the center of their circle.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you first! Oh, and, if you refuse to do the truth or dare, you have to take 10 shots!" My sister sang out. I noticed that her head was now resting on Renji's shoulder. Interesting.

After hearing that he had to go first, the Captain looked like he was going to kill Hana, but he just sighed and shut his eyes. He was probably thinking of something good.

-:-Toshiro-:-

I can't believe I was pulled into this. Then again, I can use this as revenge. Right.

"Ikkaku, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Daaaaaarrrrrreeeeeeeeee."

"I dare you to strip and run around the Seireitei screaming 'I LOVE KENPACHI ZARAKI' repeatedly until you pass out from exhaustion."

"Okay, if you say soooooo," he slurred and started stripping.

"Not in here you fool," I growled as I kicked him out the door. A few seconds later I heard him singing "I believe I can fly..." in a super high tone. He's really out of it.

"I wanna go next!" Rangiku cried out,"Yumichika, truthhhhh oorrrrrr daaaaarreeeee?"

"Was someone talking to me?" he asked while shooting up from his sprawled out position. When he came to realization,"Dare."

"Go after Ikkaku and do whatever he's doing," then she passed out.

"Okay mommy," he smiled as he got up and left. These idiots are getting more idiotic by the second.

"I wanna go next," I turned my head to see Hana speaking.

"Captain Hitsugaya, truth or dare?" she asked while yawning. I don't feel like doing anything stupid tonight.

"Truth."

"What do you think of-" She was cut off when we heard "I LOVE KENPACHI ZARAKI." Five seconds later that same phrase was repeated, except by a different voice. One after the other, this phrase was repeated all through the Seireitei. I smirked, I glanced at Yuki, she had a small smile on her face.

Hana laughed,"Anyways, what do you think of my darling sister?"

I glared at her long and hard. Why would she ask such a question? To be honest, I had many questions but no opinions on this girl, I will not make up a lie.

"Give me the sake," I ordered Hana. I poured out the ten shots, drinking them one after the other, at the same time, I took glances at Yuki. She must be wondering why I didn't answer. After the ten shots, I started feeling funny.

"Well, I guess it is my turn," Yuki said. The only people left was me, Hana and Renji, who looked like he was already asleep.

"Captain, truth or dare?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Once again, truth," I replied.

"Why didn't you answer my sister's question?" How did I know this was coming?

"Hana, pass me the sake," I ordered. She threw it at me and I caught it, pouring out ten shots. By the end of it, I was feeling tipsy. Damn this game. I glanced over at Hana and Renji and realized they were both passed out now.

"Captain, do you still want to continue?" Yuki asked, she probably came to the same realization as me.

Against my better judgement, I nodded my head. This stuff is messing with me.

"I guess it is my turn. Yuki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I pondered what questions to ask. I remember back at the meeting, Ukitake said that she was blind, yet she doesn't act blind. Then, there was that comment about her being a prodigy. Yet, today during the test, she didn't do much... is she hiding something?

"Are you hiding anything big?" I asked.

She looked at me for a little bit before crawling over to my side and grabbing the bottle of sake. She poured out ten shots and drank them all instantly. I saw the blush rising on her face.

"Captain?" she asked.

"Truth."

"Why did you order Lieutenant Matsumoto to use her shikai on me?" She figured it out? I grabbed the sake bottle from her and downed ten more shots. I can't believe I'm not out yet.

"Truth?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Are you blind?"

She grabbed the sake bottle from me and did her thing. I immediately felt a head on my lap. I glanced down and noticed her struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Captain, enough of this game, are you trying to learn about me?" she asked, looking up into my eyes. This time, she didn't freeze. I didn't answer her.

"You seem to be very curious about the secrets that I hold in the deepest depths of my heart, Captain. Why?" Once again, I refused to answer. Meanwhile, I felt a sudden spike of spiritual pressure and a yell,"SHUT UP YOU FREAKIN' MORONS." That must be Captain Zaraki.

When I looked down at Yuki again, she was fast asleep with the bottle of sake next to her. I took a glance around the room, everyone was out, except for me. I picked up the bottle of sake and rested Yuki's head on the ground. I got up and started drinking while walking back to my office. It's late. I'm half out. No one is around to see me like this.

I guess for one night, Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten can drink until he passes out.

**Finito! R&R Thank you! **

**P.S I know T/D is pretty cliche... but oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

Blah blah. So this is kinda just a lighthearted chapter because I felt like being lighthearted today. Enjoy. LOL :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 6 - Plans**

**-:-Toshiro-:-**

Oh, is that watermelons I see in the distance? Yes it is! Come to me watermelons! I ran towards the watermelons.

I was suddenly awaken by someone constant poking my cheeks.

"Hey Captain," a bubbly Lieutenant greeted me.

I groaned,"Hello." I yawned and the pain instantly hit my head. My head is killing me. Why, why, why did I drink that much? What type of germ caused I, Captain Hitsugaya to get drunk? I laid my head on my desk and a bottle crashed to the ground.

Rangiku gasped,"Captain! Have you been drinking? OH MY GOSH, I AM PROUD OF YOU." She squealed an ear piercing squeal and pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"My head is killing me, please lower your voice and release me," I growled.

"How do you remain so cheery a day after getting drunk, Rangiku," I asked after she released me.

"Oh? You want to know? It's this instant remedy that Captain Kyoraku and I invented one day," she said proudly.

My interested was piqued,"What is it made of?"

"You know Captain, it's made of beautiful things and yeah," she answered vaguely.

"Alright, get me some," I ordered. Something tells me I will be regretting this greatly later.

**-:-Yuki-:-**

I yawned loudly as I sat up. What happened again yesterday? Something about Captain Hitsugaya trying to figure me out. Oh whatever.

"YUUUUKIIIIII!" Rangiku ran through the door. I had a confused look on my face.

"No questions, come, come, come!" she pulled me up and took me where she wanted. Strangely, I don't have a hang over. I feel... fine.

A few minutes later we were inside the office of Squad 10.

"This Captain," Rangiku gestured to me,"Is your remedy," she smiled. Remedy? Remedy? What?

The Captain looked at me with a tired and confused look. He looked terrible.

"Are you messing with me, Rangiku?" he asked.

"You see Captain, this here, is the best remedy. They say that beautiful things can cure hang overs because you'll be so mesmerized by them that you'll forget all about it. Go on Yuki, do something seductive," she grinned.

My jaw dropped. I was baffled,"I-I," I couldn't even form proper words. What is going on?

A hand slammed on the desk,"Rangiku, get out," Toshiro snapped.

Rangiku pouted,"Fine," she walked out and shut the door. We both heard a bit of banging and loud noises outside the door and suddenly it stopped.

"What is that idiot doing?" he muttered,"Also, Yuki, you may leave."

I nodded my head and tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. I tried kicking it and everything. I coughed,"Captain, I think we're locked in." He looked at me with rage in his eyes.

He sighed and got up and tried pushing on the door. Obviously, it wouldn't budge,"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT WOMEN... I WILL KILL HER," his spiritual pressure rising to monstrous levels. I backed away.

The Captain didn't say anything to me as he returned to his desk and started doing his paper work. I sat down in a corner and kept quiet.

After awhile,"Are you just gonna sit there and do nothing?" the Captain suddenly asked.

I nodded.

"Then help me with this paper work, since Rangiku won't be returning any time soon," he ordered. I walked over and helped him in silence.

"Oh and by the way, your results for the placement test," he started.

I looked at him. "You made sixth seat."

My jaw dropped... for the second time today.

**-:-Kenpachi-:-**

"What the hell were you two idiots doing last night? Screaming your love for me and running naked around the Seireitei!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood in front of me with ice packs on their heads.

"Was it really necessary to hit us so hard with your zanpakuto?" Yumichika asked.

"Yeah, it was. Besides, you two don't have any brains to lose. Dumbasses," I rolled my eyes.

"Look at it on the bright side Captain, we're probably the only people you'll ever meet that will confess their love for you," Yumichika smirked. I punched him in the face.

"Hey boys," Hana suddenly walked in all cheerful and happy.

I can't believe I have these idiots in my squad.

"Hi Hani!" Yachiru greeted from my shoulder.

"What's got you in sucha good mood? Shouldn't you be like bedridden right now?" Ikkaku asked.

"Unlike you two, I wasn't exactly drunk. And did you know, in one week, it is going to be my sisters birthday!" Hana declared happily.

"Yeah... so?" I asked boredly.

"We're gonna put on a play for my sister. She doesn't laugh often and I want to make her laugh as much as possible. I'm going to get most of the Squads involved. So far, our squad is going to be in charge of the play."

"And why do we have to help you?" Ikkaku asked.

"Because I'll rip out your balls if you don't," Hana growled. Then she smiled,"Oh and Captain, you're gonna be playing one of the lead roles."

"Like hell I will," I snarled at her. Lead role? No way am I getting involved in something so ridiculous. Hana approached me and whispered something in my ears.

"Fine, I'll help," I grumbled.

She clapped her hands in victory,"Who wants to guess what we're gonna be acting out?"

Silence. No one had a clue and no one really wanted to know.

She grinned,"The Titanic."

Someone kill me now.

**-:-Toshiro-:-**

This girl... was definitely strange. There were so many questions just surrounding her. The idea to give her sixth seat was given to me by Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. I wonder what they were up to. They told me that by doing so, I would understand many things. It's not like me to care about the personal lives of my subordinate but let me be honest here, this girl... has piqued my interest.

**Bye now!**


End file.
